ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Unsere schöne Welt
' Unsere schöne Welt '''is the final mission in the game. Objectives *Fight the bikers *Kill Rob *Drive into town *Hold off the Nazis *Make your way to the strip mall *Fight the Nazis Script ''During free roam, Lis gets a phone call from Willem Lis: 'Hey amigo. '''Willem: '''Hi Lis. Word through the grapevine is that you took care of your Nazi problem, right? '''Lis: '''Yep, that would be correct. '''Willem: '''Sounds good. Me and some other guys of mine, we were gonna have a cookout at my place since they were a thorn in my side too. So anyway, if you and your friends wanna come over and celebrate, you know, drop me a line. '''Lis: '''Sure, that sounds alright. I'll be around, amigo. ''Lis hangs up. The mission "Unsere schöne Welt" is now available at Willem's mansion The player arrives at Willem's mansion, activating the mission and a cutscene Lis walks up to Willem's front door and rings the doorbell. Willem answers the door and greets Lis 'Willem: '''Hi Lis. '''Lis: '''Hey amigo, Trey and Todd here? '''Willem: '''Yeah, Henk brought them over. '''Lis: '''Wicked neat. ''The two of them walk into the backyard of his mansion and into a cookout/barbeque with Henk, Trey, Todd, Neil, and some other people there. As they walk through the backyard, Lis and Willem converse before Trey, Neil & Todd call Lis over to where they're standing '''Lis: '''This is some party you got going on here. '''Willem: '''That it is. All these guys here- '''Lis: '''Yeah? '''Willem: '''All some old partners of mine back in Europe. So, when I put together a meeting for them and me, I find out about your good news, so I'm thinking "why not make it a double"...double... '''Lis: '''Double what? '''Willem: ''*Sighs* I can't think of the English word. It'll come to me, though. '''Lis: '''It always does. '''Trey: '''Yo Lis! '''Todd: '*Same time as Trey* ''Lis amigo! '''Lis: '''I gotta see my friends, yeah? Couldn't have done this without 'em. '''Willem: '''Go ahead. I've a speach to make soon anyway. ''Lis walks over to Trey, Neil & Todd and they all fistbump as they converse Lis: 'Whassup amigos? '''Todd: '''I heard about what you did to Larry and it's pretty badass how you killed him, out on top of that grain elevator, right? '''Neil: '''Yeah, congrats Lis. I remember him giving you all that trouble back in school but now? He won't be able to do it no more. '''Lis: '''Thanks Neil. '''Trey: '''True that. Now we got one less prick in our side on top of all those feds, aliens, ghosts- '''Lis: '''Right, we got it. But in the meantime, let's just chill and bask in the victory of how far we got. ''Just then, Henk walks up to them '''Henk: '''Hey...Lis...wassup? '''Lis: '''Henk. '''Henk: '''Don't think I'm coming onto you or anything, right? Those days are...long...long gone. '''Lis: '''Uh...alright- '''Henk: ''*Interrupting* But-but-but my uncle, Willem, he's about ready to give a speech on what's been going down, like a commendation thing. You're coming? '''Lis: '''Lead the way, amigo. ''*To the others* ''C'mon. ''As Lis speaks, Willem stands up atop a stand and addresses the guests. The five of them make their way over as Willem readies himself for the speech and presents it once the five of them are part of the crowd Willem: 'Right, Ladies, Gentlemen...I've been here for a little over a year, and I've learned more in that year than I had the past thirty-six years I've been running guns and drugs all over this small, small world. I've done things I'm proud of, and I've done things I'm ashamed of. I've made friends, and I made enemies. But that's neither here nor there. What is now is that in the past month or so, I've seen my competitors knocked out of the competition, many of their assets seized, and ceilings have been raised. And I couldn't have done it without the help of everyone here. First of all, thanks for my nephew, Henk, for getting his hands dirty when I couldn't be bothered to get mine dirty. ''All of them laugh except for Henk. Lis playfully punches Henk's shoulder as Willem continues 'Willem: '''Second of all, I would like to thank Neil, a man who knows everything there is to know about trains, and helped me with that train job a while ago. He's youre go to guy on anything from boxcars to...to... '''Neil: '''Generic Electric locomotives? '''Willem: '''Yeah...and last but certainly not least, a girl who, at first I saw as a pest, eventually turned into one of my most usefull allies. Lis- ''Lis stands up and cheers 'Lis: '''Fuckin' A! ''Todd and Trey get up and cheer with her until Neil grabs Todd's shoulder and makes him sit down, with the other two following behind, allowing Willem to continue his speech 'Willem: '''And, eh, Lis over there got rid of some pests of hers, as she helped me with my pests too. Now, onwards with this celebration, we all may be anxious and excited about this good news and these opportunities ahead of us, but we're all gonna have to let it all be, because it all will be however it's gonna be...shit. ''Willem rubs one of his eyes, speaking to the crowd as he rubs it 'Willem: '''I'm sorry...it feels like someone's pointing a laser into my eye- ''Suddenly, a gunshot rings out and a bullet rips through Willem's head. Everybody panics and runs inside the house as sniper fire hits all around them, killing some of the other guests. Lis, Todd, Trey, and Neil run inside Willem's mansion for cover, but Henk remains in his spot, looking at his dead uncle, prompting Neil to turn around and take him into the mansion. As he does so, Henk cries out at the sniper while trying to fight Neil's grip 'Henk: '''You fucking pieces of shit! Get out from the trees and show yourselves! Stom kuts! ''*Stupid cunts!* Once Neil brings Henk into the mansion and closes the door behind him, he's met with Lis, Trey, and Todd walking towards the door, wielding weapons. However, they are stopped by Neil '''Neil: '''Where you think you're going? '''Lis: '''Out there- '''Todd: '''Yeah Uncle Neil, we gotta kill whoever did this- '''Neil: ''*Interrupting Todd* No-no-no-no-no, "kill"? Jesus christ Todd, you're just a kid! You can't go out there? '''Todd: '''Then what am I gonna do, yeah? Let them get away with killing him and then he's gonna kill us and we're all gonna be at a funeral and everyone's gonna be crying and shit and someone's gonna shoot- '''Trey: '*Over Todd* ''Todd...Todd...Hey, Todd, you're droning again,..Todd... '''Lis: '*Interrupting Todd* ''Shut the fuck up! Look, Neil, I'd be pretty mad if I had kids and they were gonna go out and shoot at whoever's shooting at us, but we gotta do this. I mean, one, it's just like the video games, and two, we can do this. Trust us. ''Neil thinks for a few seconds Neil: 'Alright...but don't get yourselves killed, alright? Stick together. ''Lis, Trey, and Todd all grin '''Neil: '''Hell, maybe I can get a rifle and cover you- '''Lis: ''*Interrupting Neil* Yeah, that's nice. ''*To Trey & Todd* ''Let's rock! ''The three of them exit the back of the house and take cover behind various objects as bikers begin attacking the property The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to kill the bikers alongside Todd and Trey. During the fight, a conversation erupts Trey: 'What the fuck are bikers doing here? '''Lis: '''Yeah...I might've pissed off some bikers or two. '''Trey: '''When? '''Lis: '''What's it matter? Chances are they're here for Willem and are just finishing the leftovers. '''Todd: '''I don't wanna be a leftover! ''As the player is killing bikers, a new objective appears, "Kill Rob". This appears when Rob walks onto the property and calls out to Lis, prompting Lis to yell out to him 'Rob: '''Lis, you little nark shit! '''Lis: '''Eat a dick, Larry! ''After the player kills Rob, Lis calls out to the others 'Lis: '''Meet me out front! We gotta get into town! ''The player is instructed to drive into town with Todd and Trey in Lis' Capital. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Todd: '''What about uncle Neil, Lis? '''Lis: '''If he can kill people while jumping out of airplanes, I'm sure he can handle himself fine. '''Todd: '''I don't think that's how paratrooping works- '''Lis: '''Shut up! Do you really think that's the first thing on my mind? Fuck no, first thing on my mind's getting into town and making sure it's safe. '''Trey: '''What would happen to it? '''Lis: '''Look at it objectivley. If I piss off some bikers, they come to Willem's looking for me, right? If I kill the leader of a Neo-Nazi gang, they're gonna come after us. '''Todd: '''And your idea is to make sure they don't crash the town? '''Lis: '''Precisely. We can't let them fuck with the town, 'cause we lived there for all our lives and I plan on living there for the rest of forever unless, of course, I get the opportunity to go to Germany. But I digress, that's my town and I'm not letting some skinheads shit all over it. '''Trey: '''But you were born in Germany, weren't you? '''Lis: '''True...but yeah, we can't let them fuck with the town. ''The nears the town. Upon arrival, a short cutscene occurs Lis speeds into town and parks the car in the middle of the street. She exits the car with the others and fires her gun into the air with Todd, calling out to the pedestrians after doing so '''Lis: '''Get the fuck inside! We got some nazis coming! '''Todd: ''*Same time as Lis* C'mon! Get in! '' Everybody panics and runs inside as the three of them stand in the street, looking down it as they hold their guns. As they do so, they converse Todd: 'Are they gonna come? '''Lis: '''They should. And if it does, we gotta be ready. '''Trey: '''Fuck right we gotta be. I mean, every skinhead from here to Washington, that's gotta be a pretty big deal here. '''Lis: '''Yeah. ''They wait for a few more seconds, before conversing again 'Todd: '''Does the air feel heavy to you guys? '''Trey: '''What, humid- '''Todd: '''Humid, yeah. '''Trey: '''Nope, Lis? ''Lis shakes her head. As she does so, two cars driven by Nazis screech to a halt on the street behind them, prompting them to turn around and aim their weapons at them. The nazis begin shooting at the three of them, prompting them to take cover behind Lis' Capital, with Trey yelling out as they take cover 'Trey: '''We made fucking contact, holy shit! ''The player regains control of Lis. The player is instructed to hold off the Nazis. While doing so, Todd throws a grenade at the cars, promtping them to explode. After doing so, Todd calls out to them 'Todd: '''Damn, these things work! '''Trey: '''Where'd you get that? '''Todd: '''I found them back at Willem's- '''Lis: '''Throw one my way, with the pin in it you knob! ''Todd tosses some grenades at Lis, making a pickup for the player to get some grenades. '' ''The player is then instructed to make their way to the strip mall. On the way, Trey yells out to the others 'Trey: '''We gotta get to higher ground, I say the strip mall! '''Lis: '''Alright captain, lead the way! ''The player reaches the roof of the strip mall. Upon reaching the roof, the player is instructed to fight the nazis. During the firefight, Trey and Todd call out to one another 'Trey: '''Ain't this great? It's a lot better than fighting on the ground! '''Todd: '''Fuck yeah! Hell, I forgot I had a fear of heights. ''After the player kills all the nazis, a cutscene occurs Lis, Trey, and Todd group up on the roof of the mall and look over at the dead bodies. After a few seconds, Lis calls out to the two of them '''Lis: '''We fucking beat them! Always hardcore! '''Lis, Todd, & Trey: ''*Singing* Hey, hey, hey, yeah...yeah, yeah, always hardcore! ''After a few seconds worth of singing/dancing and cheering, they calm down and look at each other Todd: 'Is that it? '''Trey: '''Eh...yeah, I guess. '''Lis: '''Yep. We wiped out some bikers, wiped out some Nazis...holy shit. It's just like the video games! ''Lis and Trey cheer and high-five one another as Todd talks 'Todd: '''I'm hungry. '''Trey: '''Then let's go to the diner and get some celebratory burgers and pop, whad'ya say Lis? '''Lis: '''Fuck yeah, I'm down! ''The scene then cuts to the three of them walking across the street to Breakfast In America, when suddenly, they are surrounded on all sides by squad cars. Sheriff officers then exit the vehicles with their guns drawn at them as a police helicopter flies overhead and points a spotlight on the three of them and a sheriff addresses them over a megaphone 'Sheriff: '''Lay your guns down and put your hands behind your head! '''Lis: '''No! No, fuck no! Did you not see what we just went through!? No!? We just killed a bunch of Nazis, we killed a bunch of bikers, and now you're telling us to surrender!? Fuck that shit! You're sheriffs, you aren't even from around here, are ya? Get off my street! Holen Sie sich den Hölle aus meiner Straße! ''*Get the hell off my street!* As Lis speaks, Todd and Trey put their guns down and put their hands in the air. After Lis speaks, Lis notices that they are trying to surrender 'Lis: '''What the fuck're you doing!? '''Todd: '''My gun doesn't want to shoot anymore- '''Trey: '''Yeah, I'm gonna side with Todd on this one. I'm running low on ammo. '''Lis: '''Ammo? ''*Laughs* ''Fuck ammo! We can take them head-on! ''*To cops* ''Come here, you cunts! ''Lis runs towards a squad car as a police dog runs towards her, tackling and mauling her. Two officers arrest Todd and Trey as Lis continues to be mauled by the dog, screaming during the event The scene then cuts to a courthouse. Lis,Trey, and Todd are dressed in prison jumpsuits as a judge speaks to a jury member 'Judge: '''Has the jury reached it's final verdict? '''Jury Member: '''Yes it has. ''*Clears throat* ''In the matter of the State of North Dakota against Elisabeth Seiler, Michael Stevens, and Todd Myall, we the jury find the defendants not guilty of the crime of murder... ''A smile comes across Lis, Trey, and Todd's faces as the jury continues speaking 'Jury Member: '...not guilty of the crime of theft, not guilty of the crime of vandalism, not guilty of the crime of drug posession, manslaughter, assault, battery, armed robbery, public urination, tresspassing, tampering with evidence, nor are they guilty of any other crimes included. '''Judge: '''Wh...what. '''Jury Member: '''We find the defendants not guilty- '''Judge: '''But you saw the evidence! Pictures, casings, witnesses- '''Jury Member: '''But we were all kids once, weren't we Judge? This is probably a phase they're going through. '''Jury Member 2: '''Yeah, what is this, China? '''Judge: ''*Groans* Even though the jury believes you two should be dropped of your charges, I still believe you have a debt to pay to the people of Fitzgerald County. That's why I'm sentencing you to...uh...250 hours of community service. '''Jury Member 2: '''Wait- ''The judge hits his gravel. As he does so, a couple of police officers walk the three out of the courtroom and an argument erupts between a jury member and the judge Judge: 'Too late! '''Jury Member 2: '''Fuck! '''Judge: '''Hey! Watch yourself or I'll file you for contempt in court! '''Jury Member 1: '''Don't give me that bullshit! We find them not guilty and you still put a charge on them? What's wrong with you!? Credits ''The scene of the argument changes to news footage of the argument as a news reporter reports on the trial in the background, with accompanying footage 'Reporter: '''An outrage in a Fitzgerald Courthouse just yesterday is possibly the last of events that stemmed from who is now been titled the "Dean Squad". Over the course of a few weeks, the "Dean Squad" has been accused of multiple accounts of murder, theft, and vandalism. For NBS News, this is Karen Mitchell, reporting live from the Fitzgerald Courthouse ''The scene cuts back to a newsroom with a reporter and a sheriff sitting in a newsroom, discussing the news '''Anchor: '''Thanks, Karen. Now, with me here is John Doe, the elected sheriff of the Fitzgerald County Sheriff, who has been dealing with the "Dean Squad" since day one. John Doe, thanks for being here today. '''John: '''No problem. '''Anchor: '''Now, we all know this news is just being made public now, and you said earlier that they're teenagers? '''John: '''Kinda. Eighteen, nineteen years old. '''Anchor: '''Wow. Uh, can you tell some more about them? This is really national stuff- '''John: ''*Chuckles* Sure, uh, there's Elisabeth Seiler, we suspect her to be the ringleader of the bunch. Michael Stevens, interesting guy he is. We searched his house for evidence, and two officers got...got burnt by some trap he had set up in his basement. '''Anchor: '''Oh, wow. '''John: '''Yeah, "wow". Lastly, there's Todd Myall. We don't know what to make of him, so I'll just leave it at that. '''Anchor: '''Alright, so, has any new evidence been found yet? '''John: '''No...not really. We do know, talking to former classmates, they both played video games, listened to this music called "happy hardcore" or "hippy hardcore", something like that. But as I was going, they also kept to themselves, so whoever's watching this, remember that people who keep to themselves are the most dangerous types of people there are. Loners can and will kill you. '''Anchor: '''That is too true. Now, personally, what do you think of the verdict? '''John: '''I think it's a crock of shit, to be frank. I mean, they break the law, there's well over a dozen pieces of evidence, and the jury still says "not guilty". It's just like OJ Simpson and Casey Anthony all over again! '''Anchor: '''But wasn't the Fitzgerald Sheriff Department accused of bribing a jury in 1988? '''John: '''No comment. '''Anchor: '''Alright, uh, thanks for being here, John. '''John: '''Thank you for having me. '''Anchor: '''We now go live to our reporter in the field, Andy Anderson with an exclusive interview with the "Dean Squad". ''The scene then cuts to a news reporter, Andy, standing near a highway as Lis, Todd, and Trey pick up trash on the side of a highway next to him, all wearing safety vests 'Andy: '''I'm here on the shoulder of Interstate 270 outside of Philadelphia, North Dakota, where the "Dean Squad" are spending their days, doing community service. I had the opportunity to speak with them during their work, and they're actually quite an oddball bunch. ''The scene then cuts to Lis, with Andy asking her questions offscreen 'Andy: '''What drove you to your actions in the previous weeks? '''Lis: '''I dunno. You tell me. ''The scene then cuts to Trey, with Andy asking him questions offscreen 'Andy: '''How do you feel about being a...uh...an attraction, if you will? '''Trey: '''Swell. It means that the more screen time I get, the more I can warn people about set-top boxes and how they're being used by the government to spy on all of us masturbating- ''The scene abruptly cuts to Todd, with Andy asking him questions offscreen 'Andy: '''How do you feel about being sentenced to community service? ''Todd remains silent for a few seconds before being addressed by Andy again 'Andy: '''How do you- '''Todd: '''This is community service? ''The scene then cuts back to Andy, with the three of them standing in the background 'Andy: '''And there you have it, exclusive interviews with Elisabeth Seiler, Todd Myall, and Michael Stevens, also known as the infamous "Dean Squad". Reporting live from Philadelphia North Dakota, this is Andy Anderson for NBS News, ''The scene then cuts back to the anchorman back in the studio 'Anchorman: '''Thank you for the report, Andy. We're going to commercials, but when we come back, learn how you can save up to twenty percent on your electric bill with this simple message, and later, a teenager in Indiana that eats rocks? You'd better believe it's true. ''The camera pans out as the anchorman shuffles papers and the screen fades to black as the rest of the credits roll